Welcome Home
by Threeisme333
Summary: Sakura and her daughter Aiko are going about their daily lives when they get an unexpected visitor. Who is this mysterious man? And is he really all that mysterious?
**This is my first Fanfic for Code Breaker and it's been a long time since I've watched the series so I hope this is alright. It's a sweet reunion fic.**

 **Warning: probably OOC**

 **Disclaimer: because fanfiction isn't for FANS or anything.**

* * *

 ** _Welcome Home_**

 _Sakura's POV_

"Aiko, are you ready for school?" I asked my daughter of four. This would be her third day at preschool.

She hadn't made any friends yet. This probably came down to how much she was like her father. She hadn't shown any supernatural ability which was a good sign. It still set me on edge every time she fell over and got up unscathed.

I turned to Aiko just in time to see her reach out for the candle I had lit on the windowsill. I tried to tell her to get away but I was too late. Aiko had already touched the flame.

I waited for the scream the tears, but they never came. Instead she giggled. The flames licked at her fingers. And I only now noticed that the flame had turned from a bright orange to a soft blue.

Then I saw him, leaning through the now open window. His glove held in his left hand. He looked me in the eyes and smiled.

I clasped my hands over my mouth as tears came to my eyes. He clambered through the window.

I barely heard my daughter say, "Mommy, who is this man?" As Rei pulled me into his arms and wiped away the tears that were cascading down my cheeks.

"I missed you." I whispered into his ear as I clutched at his shirt.

There was a tug on my skirt and I looked down to see Aiko.

"Who's this cutie?" Rei asked tugging lightly at one of her pig tails.

"This is my daughter," I said picking her up and sitting her on my hip, "Ogami Aiko."

I watched his face carefully, waiting for a reaction. There was nothing there.

Rei carefully removed his ring and placed it on Aiko's small thumb. He held her hand for a little while before it was engulfed in blue flames.

Aiko giggled and my jaw hit the floor. Rei put the ring back on his thumb, and created a blue flame with his hand. Aiko's eyes widened and she clapped her hands in anticipation.

"She's just like me." Rei said with a smile.

I just gaped and looked between the two of them, my little girl who had just created a flame with her hand and Rei who stopped producing a flame.

"Can I hold her?" Rei asked. I closed my mouth quickly and nodded.

Rei looped his arm around my waist and carefully transferred Aiko from my hip to his. He bounced her up and down a few times before nuzzling his face into her hair.

"What have you told her?" Rei whispered to me.

"I've told her that her father loves her, but because of his job she might never get to see him."

"Can I tell her that her father is only required to work occasionally and is planning to stay at home for a long time?" Rei smiled as a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

"What's this about daddy?" Aiko inquired looking from Rei to me and back again.

"He's right here, Aiko," I stated, "This man is your father."

Rei kissed Aiko's forehead.

"So, you're staying for good?" Aiko asked, "Please say yes, so that I can be like the other kids who have both their parents attend the parent's night."

"I'm not going to be here all the time. Sometimes I'll have to leave for a little while but I'll always be back."

Aiko grinned widely and jumped out of Rei's arms grabbing her bag for school.

I ran over to Aiko and knelt in front of her. "Listen carefully, Aiko. You can tell your classmates that daddy's back, but you have to promise me you won't tell them about the blue fire the two of you can make. Okay, it's our family secret."

"I promise." Aiko said before slipping out the door.

"Remember to thank auntie Aoba for the lift." I called after her but she was already out of earshot.

I closed the door behind her, sighing. What a unique child. I felt arms encircle me from behind. I could feel Rei breathing down my neck.

"If I had of known you were pregnant I would have come back sooner. I'm sorry you had to go through that on your own."

I leaned back into him, "I had Aoba and my parents to help me. But none of them know you're the father. If they asked I refused to tell them. I didn't want to put you or Aiko in danger."

"What are we going to tell them now?"

"The truth, there's no point lying. Plus Aiko's probably already told Aoba."

"Point taken," Rei breathed out before placing a chaste kiss on my neck.

* * *

 **What did everyone think? Should I maybe continue this with a whole group reunion? Or is it better on it's own? Please let me know.**

 **Threeisme333**


End file.
